Reina Pirata
by Gealaich
Summary: Este fic es un pequeño Robin/Luffy. Estoy convencida de que Robin siente algo profundo por Luffy y esta pareja, aunque extraña, me gusta bastante. Soy más de ZoLu, pero Robin/Luffy también me encanta y no es que haya muchas historias sobre ellos. Me encantan las reviews, así que gracias por adelantado a quienes las dejan. La historia se sitúa tras Dressrosa.


Nico Robin caminaba por la cubierta del Sunny sintiéndose feliz por estar de nuevo en su hogar. El mundo se le antojaba un lugar mucho mejor a bordo de ese barco y con todos sus nakama.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que la tripulación había tenido que enfrentarse a un terrible enemigo. Tras la batalla con Don Quixote y Kaidou no se habían encontrado con nuevos retos.

Se sentó en el columpio con una sonrisa en sus labios, la brisa marina le acariciaba la larga melena, el silencio nocturno hacía que recordara la suerte que había tenido cuando Luffy se cruzó en su camino. Se sintió agradecida y recordó la risa de Saul y la promesa que le había hecho de que algún día encontraría nakamas dispuestos a arriesgarse por ella. Había creído en Saul porque era una niña, pero después la vida la había puesto a prueba, había tenido que enfrentarse a todo tipo de peligros, había aprendido a usar a los villanos más terribles y, cuando por fin había estado a punto de renunciar a su vida, los nakamas de los que había hablado Saul habían aparecido a su lado, dispuestos a darlo todo por salvarla.

Entre todos ellos se encontraba el amor de su vida. Quizás era un poco atolondrado, despistado, mucho más joven y, con Nami abordo, jamás correspondería sus sentimientos. No le importaba, había aprendido a conformarse con estar a su lado cada día de lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Vivir con los Revolucionarios le había llevado a conocer al padre de Luffy y a su hermano Sabo. En el tiempo que había habitado con ellos descubrió muchas cosas de Luffy en ambos, especialmente en Sabo. Gracias a él había conocido la historia de Luffy desde su infancia, cómo había logrado conquistar a Ace y a Sabo con una simple sonrisa y, sí, comprendió que los sentimientos que el revolucionario profesaba a Luffy iban más allá de un sentimiento de hermandad, lo amaba y supo que Ace también lo había hecho.

Vivir con Luffy era complicado en muchos sentidos. Ella comprendía la forma en la cual Zoro y Nami lo miraban. Puede que su capitán fuera bastante inocente y no se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban profundamente enamorados de él, de hecho los tres si se incluía ella.

Lo comprendía, Luffy era uno entre millones y no había una sola persona capaz de resistirse a sus encantos: la princesa de Arabasta, la líder de las Kuja, Trafalgar Law, la princesa de las Sirenas, Cavendish, Bartolomew, Bellamy y la lista seguía hasta el infinito.

Ahogó un suspiro interno por la gran competencia que había en su camino y por saberse, sin duda alguna, la persona con menos probabilidades para llevarse el corazón del capitán de los Mugiwara.

Recordó cuando salvó su vida de las garras de Cocodrilo, cómo le había administrado el antídoto contra el veneno y la fuerza que había demostrado en esa lucha. Desde el primer momento ella quiso que ganara el ingenuo capitán del Sombrero de Paja, pero no comprendía la razón hasta que descubrió que, sin querer, ella curtida en mil batallas, capaz de usar a los hombres más terribles, se había enamorado de ese ingenuo chaval la primera vez que lo había visto. Verlo salvando a la princesa le hizo recordar los cuentos de hadas que siempre le leía Olivia para dormir. Sí, ella era arqueóloga titulada, pero su madre siempre insistía en que todas las chicas necesitaban los cuentos de hadas para ser felices. Quizás eso le recordó Luffy, los cuentos de hadas que de pequeña, y en secreto, adoraba porque siempre quiso que un príncipe de brillante armadura la rescatara.

Curiosamente la había rescatado un pirata que valía más que miles de príncipes encantadores.

Su mente volvió a los acontecimientos de dos años atrás, a la sensación de impotencia por no poder estar al lado de su amor cuando él la necesitó. No es que se supiera especial a sus nakama, no dudaba que cualquiera de ellos hubiera dado un brazo por poder estar a su lado cuando su mundo se vino abajo, pero de alguna manera ella se sentía en una obligación todavía mayor para Luffy.

Él le había salvado la vida, había sido un príncipe encantador cuando lo había necesitado y le hubiera gustado estar a su lado cuando Ace murió, incluso habría dado su vida por la de Ace si con eso Luffy volvía a sonreír con esa ingenuidad del primer día que lo conoció.

Su mente regresó una vez más a Arabasta e, inconscientemente, sonrió.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntó una voz y se encontró al mismísimo futuro rey de los piratas a su lado.

-Estaba disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.-Contestó.

-Acabas de sonreír hace un momento, me gusta cuando sonríes.

¿Qué pensabas?

-Recordaba Arabasta y cómo acabé de polizón en el Merry.

-Shishishishi, fue un día muy feliz para mí.-Luffy contempló a Robin con sus insondables ojos oscuros.- Quería que te unieras a mi tripulación y me seguiste, fue como si hubieras leído mi pensamiento.

-¿Querías que me uniera a ti?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque te marchaste sin darme tiempo a pedírtelo. Cuando me desperté ya te habías ido, el rey me dijo que apenas salimos de la tumba tú habías desaparecido.

-Fufufufufu, quería huir de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Eras demasiado valioso, demasiado hermoso para asociarte conmigo… yo… intenté irme y no pude, mi corazón se negó a alejarse de ti. Sé que todo hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubiera seguido, habría encontrado otro villano, otra vida para malgastar, pero iluminaste mi mundo y no pude más que seguirte. Fuiste mi faro en la oscuridad, me aferré a ti y no he podido soltarme desde ese día.

Fui con los CP9 para salvarte, para proteger a los nakama que había encontrado y os empeñasteis en volver a por mí.

¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tú, Robin y te necesito abordo.

-Un arqueólogo no hace mucho en una tripulación de piratas como esta. Cada uno tiene un lugar en el barco, yo me siento cómoda aquí, pero si yo muriera no ocurriría nada grave. No soy navegante, ni vice-capitana, no soy cocinera, ni tiradora, no soy inventora, doctora o música.

-Eres valiosa para mí, tienes una función a mi lado.

-¿Qué función?

\- Eres mi Reina Pirata.-Contestó el Capitán y sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían de color carmín.-Sé que soy atolondrado, un poco tonto, no soy capaz de estar cinco minutos en silencio, soy bastante impulsivo y mucho más joven que tú… pero he crecido, ¿sabes?

Ya tengo 19 años… yo… sé que no soy tan atractivo con Zoro o Sanji, no soy tan inteligente como Franky o Usopp y seguramente podrías encontrar a alguien bastante mejor que yo, pero… si tú quieres… si puedes… me gustaría… ¿sabes?-Luffy se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo explicar a Robin sus sentimientos por ella. Eran muy profundos, lo habían sido desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y comprendió que la iba a querer, fuera o no, su enemiga.

-¿Estás diciendo que te gusto?-Robin abrió los ojos y contempló a su joven capitán.

-Es algo más que gustar… yo…-Luffy no pudo terminar su frase porque los labios de Robin estaban sobre los suyos, investigando, acariciando, buscando un contacto más íntimo con los del joven capitán Monkey D. Luffy. La respuesta del pequeño no se hizo esperar, su boca empezó a jugar con la de la arqueóloga y comprendió que eso es lo que había querido desde que los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en su alma, diciendo mucho más que sus palabras. Había amado esa mirada cargada de sabiduría, de necesidad, había reconocido en ella a su alma gemela y poco importaba que fuera mucho más pequeño que ella o más inexperto, comprendió que Nico Robin era la mujer que había estado buscando sin saberlo.

Cuando se separaron Robin sonrió a Luffy.

-Te amo, ¿sabes?

Desde que te vi por primera vez y rompiste la brújula que intenté regalaros.

-Shishishishi y yo a ti, Robin.

-¿Por qué, capitán?

-Porque eres mi alma gemela, ¿es que no lo has notado?

-No me atrevía a aceptarlo, eres demasiado valioso y yo… tengo un pasado muy oscuro, he hecho cosas terribles y de las que me avergüenzo.

-No me importa tu pasado, lo que cuenta es tu presente, que estés aquí conmigo y te conviertas en mi Reina Pirata.

-¿Quieres que sea tu reina pirata?

-No he querido otra cosa desde que te conocí, Nico Robin.

\- Ufufufufu, seré tu Reina, capitán y te seguiré hasta dónde quieras llegar.

-¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces seremos el Rey y la Reina piratas más felices del mundo.

\- Lo seremos, mi amor.-Robin besó otra vez a su capitán, su corazón saltó de alegría en el pecho y sintió que, desde ese momento, nada, ni nadie, la volvería a alejar de su príncipe encantador, aunque este fuera un pirata en realidad.

A la mañana siguiente la tripulación descubrió a Nico Robin sentada en el regazo de Monkey D. Luffy sobre la cabeza del Sunny, en su cabeza tenía el valioso sombrero de paja de su capitán y todos, de pleno, comprendieron lo que eso significaba: la niña demonio de O´Hara era la Reina Pirata.

Zoro no se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento pues, mucho tiempo atrás, el propio Luffy le confesó sus sentimientos por la morena. Él lo aguantó como un hombre, pero la herida que dejó en su corazón casi lo arrasa porque su amor por Luffy no era algo que fuera a olvidar. Sin embargo, verlo a él feliz lo alegraba a él. Al fin y al cabo ¿en eso consistía el amor, ¿no?

FIN


End file.
